


我的歌声里

by ndjlam



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam
Summary: 14年6月写的，当时的心情真是奇妙，前一晚听了散老师唱歌，想想那时候还真是真情实感。





	我的歌声里

最近的散人心情不好，甚至可以说很暴躁，本以为在那一期以撒的视频下面发过说明后大家会收敛一些，当时确实起到了效果，虽然也伴随了弹幕上的掐架。但是最近却又像是触底反弹了一样，井喷似的涌出了一大堆的CP粉在弹幕上刷个不停，从前刷的时候只有两人的联机视频会有些许，可如今不论什么大家都可以刷出两人的CP。散人知道他的视频，或早或晚，无论哪一期陆夫人都不会错过，他害怕。

从前散人没什么所谓，其实现在也是，刷他的腐向CP他并不反感，只是多少觉得有些别扭，但也乐得与喜欢这些的人一闹，卖个腐，博众人一乐罢了，无伤大雅。可这次不同，这个人不一样。虽然陆夫人从没说过，YY里也经常有人调侃他说他喜欢散人，但那种时候夫人永远只会沉默，他明明在听，也会一言不发等这段过去。散人与夫人的联机视频多数是夫人负责投到B站上，弹幕的内容都会直接反馈到UP主那里。散人知道陆夫人不对此表态并不是不在意这些，他只是装作没看见。他害怕影响到夫人，他害怕夫人发现他真实所想，他害怕到最后他们连朋友也做不成。

散人知道夫人在乎他，但那时对朋友的在乎。曾有一阵子散人产生了一种感觉，是不是夫人对他也抱着同样的感情，所以他做了各种试探，又是旁敲侧击，又是绞尽脑汁地想如何措辞才最是稳妥，然而所有的付出都像石沉大海一般全无反应，只有点点涟漪又瞬间被波浪淹没。

与散人聊天时陆夫人少有没话说的时候，然而那时每每散人透露出一丝超越了友情的意思，夫人就会沉默，时间不短不长，刚好不会造成尴尬，刚好让散人感觉的到，刚好够时间切换到下一个话题。

于是散人不再尝试，只努力与夫人做朋友，像他一样无视YY里其他好友的调侃。

然而今天早晨，散人打开B站，首页的视频 **【陆散】每天回家都看到散人在装死** ，高亮的金色皇冠在左上角闪烁着，看的散人心里咯噔，而后的就是冲头的火气，关了B站去玩起了I wanna，心里有股邪火发不出，玩I wanna愣是手感全无，偏偏玩的还是优瓦夏做的，难的要命，死的不要不要的，索性躺床上玩起了Love Live，好阵子才缓过来。他也不敢上YY，怕YY里讨论这个视频，怕陆夫人也在，怕他看了、听了不舒服。不过说实在，散人也不确定陆夫人会不会在自己的YY，自从夫人开始跟12录视频，待在自己频道的时间就越来越少，有时甚至说着说着夫人就默默离开去了12的YY，散人抱怨过，那之后夫人在散人YY里的时间就渐渐回来，可仍比从前少了许多，更不说夫人要帮12直播的时候了。

可这又如何呢，神奇陆夫人本不是逍遥散人什么人，充其量是萍水相逢的朋友，认识几年他甚至没有跟他现实中见过一面，一个常年在国外上学，一个不分昼夜地工作。每次散人回国，别人问夫人时，他总会说有机会的话就见一面，可也从未真正见过，毕竟他是没有时间外出休息、旅游的，过年那阵日子病倒之后的休息也是迫不得已，身体刚刚好就立刻开始工作。而散人，他更希望避免与夫人的见面，网上，隔着屏幕，怎样的感情都好隐藏，然而现实中，以夫人的敏锐，散人对他的那点小心思，无处可藏，但散人不能让他知道，也不会让他知道。

本着破罐子破摔的心情，散人找出了一年前优散的装死视频，试图转移一下话题，也掩饰一下自己的心情，至于后果如何他也不想去想。

网上认识了很多人，新月零、优瓦夏、店长、甜食……却唯独陆夫人不同了，或许因为陆夫人太温柔，让散人不经意间陷在其中，让他认为自己对夫人来说是不同的。

意识到喜欢上夫人是在散人终于发现夫人对别人也如此温柔之后的那一连几周的对夫人产生的浓浓的占有欲后，这对朋友不正常的占有欲，不想看到他与别人也玩的这么开心的心情，以及夜半忽而入梦的身影。

可这些陆夫人都不可以知道，因此散人不会说，也不愿让别人说，于是他疏远夫人，不再和他联机，不再和他竞技，在微博在视频简介中在回复的评论中与优瓦夏互动，优瓦夏也配合。然而他却不习惯，不习惯不与夫人交流，不习惯一起玩的时候克制自己不与他说话，不习惯同在一个YY频道时不接他的话茬。

所以散人只好唱歌，趁着家人不在的时候唱歌，他只有唱歌时才敢抒发自己真的心情，而夫人在他唱歌的时候即使是在帮别人直播也会开小号来听他唱，看着夫人小号那红色的马甲和小陆夫人这个ID散人甚至会产生比看着神奇陆夫人这个黄马在YY里更幸福的感觉。

当他不在时，甚至会发全体邀请让他知道，然后体会几分钟后一个叫小陆夫人的红马被抱上麦那一瞬的一点温暖。

我的陆夫人，想要和你在一起。但我不会说，你也不会知晓。

**Author's Note:**

> 14年6月写的，当时的心情真是奇妙，前一晚听了散老师唱歌，想想那时候还真是真情实感。


End file.
